2 weeks and 5 days
by JPx3LE
Summary: a oneshot about Lily telling James important news the day before graduation. Read and Review please!
1. I can't do this alone

**A/N: Yes I'm back from Bermuda and it was awesome...people driving on the left side of the road, having accents, Pictures of Queen Elizabeth everywhere, hanging the British Flag higher then the American and I am burnt to a crisp ) It's all good…here is a new story, don't worry, I'm still updating the other one just give me a break I got back and 20 minutes later was told I had to go to a funeral…**

**This is a one-shot but when you guys review, tell me if I should continue and I will comply**

There was that bloody feeling again. Like she was going to barf. Every morning it was the same. Lily Evans didn't understand. She was violently ill in the mornings, starving at noon missed er boyfriend, the sexy James Potter, like she hadn't seen him in 5 years, after classes, and was sleeping by 5:30 unless there was a Quidditch Match.

Lily sauntered over to her calendar. She hadn't gotten her period in about 2 weeks and 5 days. Lily's heart stopped beating. She was- oh no-but she couldn't be. She and James had never- oh great- of _course_ they did.

Her breathing quickened. Wait, they used a spell. Ah crap- what did the book say? Oh yeah…

_If your love is too powerful the spell may not work. It will be punctured and blah blah blah…_

Oh sodding Hell. She was 17, she couldn't have a baby! 'Okay Lily breathe. Go to Madam Pomfrey.' She told herself, 'But first eat something…'

Lily met the Marauders at the Great Hall.

"James!" she squealed. He turned and when he caught sight of his redhead coming towards him, he grinned. She jumped into his waiting his arms. James noted she felt a little heavier but a girl who ate never hurt nobody. Though sitting on- never mind.

"Oh come on guys make it fast, I'm starving." Whined Sirius. Remus rolled his chocolate brown eyes and said,

"When are you not?"

They took their seats towards the staff table and everybody started eating.

"Hey Lils? After, do you wanna sit by the lake with Remus, Sirius and me?" asked James.

"I have to go-er-visit, er-someone. A Teacher. Just for a few minutes then I'll-Oh God…"

All three of her friends (including James **A/N: Note no Rat**) looked concerned.

"Lily? Lily are you alright?" asked Sirius

"I'll go owl Alice." Remus said, "She'll want to know that you look like crap. Sorry Lily... Yeah I'm gonna leave now before I turn into Sirius…" Remus took off toward the owlery.

"Lily…"

"No James I'm…I-I think I'm going to be sick." Lily rushed out of the Hall and into the nearest bathroom (thankfully an girls'), reached the toilet and vomited into it at least three times. She had to see Poppy…now.

She walked out to find Sirius and James waiting for her just outside the door, they helped her to the Hospital Wing when she waved them off. They left reluctantly but not before a threat from Lily, each.

"My dear child, you don't look good. What do you need?" asked Madam Pomfrey surprisingly thought Lily did, in Remus's words, look like crap.

"I need a-a- pr-pregnancy t-test." Stuttered Lily, because she got nervous and upset when adults were disappointed in her.

Poppy looked shocked but scurried away quickly and then came back.

"Okay, it's a urinary one. After, if the potion turned red, you're negative. If it's blue, you're positive..." Lily nodded. She quickly went and came back with the potion in hand, it was gray/white. She couldn't take the anticipation. It was 5 minutes before it started changing. Purple, the green, black, red, yellow, blue, orange ("Pick a damn color!" Lily thought) Pink and then, finally, blue. Lily looked at it in disbelief. Tears were filling her eye.

She was now responsible for another life.

Madam Pomfrey asked softly, "Who is the father?" To both of their surprises, Lily smiled,

"James Potter." Poppy smiled before turning to go inform the Headmaster.

The hospital doors then were violently pushed open to reveal a scared/ concerned Alice Carter Longbottom.

"Lily! Oh Merlin's beard, are you ok-?" She was running towards her but stopped when she saw the blue potion.

"Is that-?" Lily nodded. Alice's throat closed up, barely being able to talk.

"Who's the father?" She asked in a kinda angry voice. Ever since Lily's parents died, Alice, being her best friend two years older, and married, She and Frank acted like her parents and basically were.

"James…" Lily said quietly, not being able to meet her gaze.

"James Potter? Oh I'll kill him"

"Alice please…"

"Don't you 'Alice please' me… I'm not the one who got pregnant!" Those word stung Lily like a sword to the heart. Her eyes swelled up with tears. Alice realized what she said was really harsh, "Okay, I'm sorry that was-,"

"Out of line? Harsh? Hurtful? Insensitive?"

"What do you expect? You're 17 and you're going to have a baby."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I'm scared enough? Don't you think that I'm horrified at the thought of having a child alone? No; because you didn't think. You came and judged that it was a one-night thing. Alice you're my best friend, I love you, you're my rock, I can't have you crumble."

"Lily, I'm just so worried…"

"I know, me too…" They gave each other a long hug when Alice pulled away. She stared into each other's eyes when Alice smiled at Lily.

"You're gonna have a BABY!" She squealed jumping up and down, going into Best Friend mode. Lily laughed, the more and more she heard it, they more she liked it. The fear was almost gone

Almost.

"Shouldn't you be at the Auror office for work? Lily asked. Alice waved her hand.

"Nahh, I said it was a family emergency. Frank wanted to come be he was swamped with work."

Just then, McGonagall and Dumbledore came through the oak doors.

"Hello Miss Evans," McGonagall said softly, "we were informed of your situation. And I'm sorry but I must start off by saying that we were very disappointed in you two. You are to set an example." Lily's eyes filled up with tears and she looked down, making her teacher feel guilty and Dumbledore took over.

"However, you and Mr. Potter are graduating tomorrow and the baby will not cause any problems. You both are adults and have the power to do what you want. And we also knew how in love you are." They both smiled when Lily blushed and offered a shy smile. She couldn't count how many time she and James sneaked kisses behind McGonagall's back. Or the first time James persuaded her making out during dinner would be fun. Lily did agree with him though the Marauders strongly voted against it.

"We both want to say, 'Congratulations.' You and James will make great parents." McGonagall told Lily. It was no secret that outside of school Lily and the Marauders were almost all of the teachers' favorites even though they drove them crazy.

"Thank you…" Lily said in a sweet but quiet voice.

"Of course…But I do strongly suggest not telling anyone but Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and that you tell Mr. Potter soon. You know him, doesn't want to be left out."

Lily snorted, "Yeah, I know." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled even brighter.

"We'll be going to give you some time alone. You are, of course, relieved of classes for today unless you want to go. Tomorrow everything will be the same for graduation." Dumbledore explain. Lily nodded. Before they left, McGonagall, surprisingly, gave Lily a very caring hug and Dumbledore gave Lily's hand a supporting squeeze. Lily's could've sworn she heard Dumbledore say to McGonagall, "Bet you 5 galleons it's a boy." On their way out.

That night, at about 6:30, Lily was able to track down James in the Heads' Common Room.

"James? Can we talk?"

"Course," he sat down on the couch and pulled Lily on his lap, kissing the tip of her nose, knowing she would scrunch it up in the way he loved. "What's up?"

"Well, I have some news, you can determine if it's good or bad once you hear it. Um, I really don't know how to say it but-"

"Oh crap. Lily? I'm really glad you're feeling better but I forgot I scheduled a Quidditch meeting so we can talk about our win of the Cup." He got up, kissed her and walked towards the Portrait hole saying, "We'll talk later 'Kay?" He was halfway through when he heard a small quiet voice.

"James?" Lily asked. He paused and turned, looking at her with an adorable, soft look on his face. Lily smiled slightly, "I love you." She said in the same voice, "So so much."

James looked confused ten smiled. He walked over to her, slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "I love you more." He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her tenderly before leaving.

She grinned for the first time since this morning and walked over to the couch to find a note. She opened and saw James's perfect handwriting:

_My Beautiful Flower,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8:00 this evening. I have a surprise for you. Thanks lov_e.

_Love you,_

_James_

Lily smiled. Surprise for her? Cool.

To say James was nervous would be an understatement. He paced back and forth waiting for Lily's arrival. He looked at his watch, 8:01.

'She's late' he thought

**Oh shut up, one minute** said his conscience.

Just then, Lily walked through the door. James looked up. He hair was slightly tangles, she wasn't wearing any make up, her face was flushed but ever since she left the hospital wing, she had that glow to her and James thought she looked more beautiful then ever before.

"Hey."

"Hi. So what's my surprise?"

James chuckled, "Ever the impatient one." Then he turned serious. "Here, sit on the couch." Lily did as she was told, slightly confused at his nervousness. James sat on the coffee table in front of her, taking her hands in his bigger ones. He took a shaky breath and began,

"I remember the first time I ever saw you in Kings Cross. True, it wasn't the, you dropped your things, I helped pick them up, we gazed into each other's eyes and fell madly in love but still. You looked like a goddess, no joke. I really thought I died and went to Heaven. The first time we spoke was only moments later. You asked me how to get on the platform. I showed you though we didn't speak again until the sorting. The first time we touch was a breakfast the very next morning. We both reached for the bacon and our hands brushed. I cannot tell you how amazing it felt. An every time you touch me, even now, I feel the same feeling and I feel like I'm 11 years old again. We both pulled away, muttering our "Sorrys" but when our gazes met and locked, you smiled sat me and I had nothing to do but smile back stupidly. First time we hugged was a not so pleasant time. It was in 3rd year when you thought I was bitten by a were-wolf and I was forced to tell you about Remus. Then you went right back to yelling at me, but I deserved it. The very first time you told me you liked me was in 4th year. But, we won't –er- discuss how-."

"How much of a prat you were about it?" added Lily, smirking.

James smiled sheepishly, "Heh-er-yeah. Ahem. And uh, the first time we loved each other was…what? Two months ago? Plus last week…"

"James Potter!" Lily shrieked, smacking him on the arm. He laughed.

"Anyways. We've been through it all Lily and I love you so much. He pulled lily up and got down on one knee. "Ouch…" He mumbled, rubbing his knee. Lily gave a watery laugh. He pulled out a black velvet box.

"Lily Grace Evans, will you marry me?" James opened the boy and revealed a huge diamond ring. Wow. Surprises were awesome.

She was so happy she couldn't speak. Lily nodded, and held out her left hand. James looked at her, amused. He kissed her hand before slipping on the ring. "I love you too." She said, pulling up his face to hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Lily couldn't count how many times they kissed like this but each time they did, it was like it was the first time. James broke off the kiss remembering something.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Er- no…it uh, wasn't important." James looked at her suspiciously.

"No Lily, I know when you're lying."

"No you don't, I'm just bad at lying to you."

"Touché. So, what's up?" James asked sitting on the couch next to her. Lily took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears; she had that weird feeling in her stomach, which was a mixture of nerves and the baby. She was visibly shaking.

"Lily? Lilyflower are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm just shaking like a leaf."

"Cute play on words."

"Thanks. Okay. What I'm about to tell you will change our lives forever."

James nodded. That's what Lily loved about him. He wasn't scared, nervous or showing any signs of backing down. He just looked even more determined and concerned…for her.

"James I-." God, she really wished she was strong enough, "I can't do this." Tears welled up in her eyes as she started, even more, violently shaking.

"Hey, come here…" James gathered her broken body into his strong, warm, comforting arms. To Lily, it was home. "Shh, sweetie it's alright."

"I'm sorry…" Lily wiped the bottom of her eyes, sniffled and inhaled and exhaled deeply. She broke away from James's arms and tried again.

"James? I'm pregnant." But after she said it, Lily couldn't bring herself to look James in the eyes. She didn't think she could take it if James took back everything her had ever told her about what he loved about their relationship; about her.

She couldn't take the rejection.

She couldn't take the silence.

Not now.

"I'm sorry…you can take this (the ring) back. You can leave but please do it without delay, just get it over with." She was hysterical; feeling like she was putting such a burden on James just 5 months after his parents had gone from illness. She didn't want to cause James pain but at the same time, she couldn't do it without him. She was torn.

"Lily, don't ever think like that or talk like that." He gave her a hug while she cried and he stroked her hair.

"This is scary for you. I know. I'm scared too, but I mean think about it. When we get married it'll be me you and the baby. We're gonna be a family. This is amazing. Where in this together, you're not alone."

"Really?" Lily sniffled, straightening up and finally looking in his eyes for the first time and seeing love.

James leaned over, kissed Lily's 2-month pregnant stomach and laid a hand on it. He then caressed her face with both his hands, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs and said,

"Really Really…"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue or not though I wasn't planning on it…REVIEW! The button wasn't put there for decoration!**


	2. Important!

**A/N: I know I hate when authors do this too. They add a chapter and then you're like- oh it's just an authors note, this sucks.**

**Just hear me out this is important.**

**This girl Kelly reviews my story and her first sentence is she didn't like it…I was like "Oh…no that doesn't make me happy" but as I'm reading her review…I smack myself on the head for being so so so so stupid. What she said makes total sense and I can't believe I'm such an idiot to not realize it. **

**Lily can't be two months pregnant but have her period, and then not get it for 2 weeks and 5 days.**

**Duh! So the whole thing doesn't make sense. 2 weeks and 5 days. I'm a moron. Yes I, Theresa, am a moron and I salute you, Kelly, for picking it up and calling me on it, you have total permission to hate the story. **

**I have plans for the next chapter of it and will try to update after When Hazel meets Green has chapter 27 up. I'll think of something to fix it and…I'm so sorry for being an idiot.**

You may review this and yell at me. And yell and yell at the computer screen until you go blue, I will completely understand.


End file.
